


If You Have Half a Brain [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "If You Have Half a Brain" by Lady_Ganesh.</p><p>"Rocket's good at prison breaks. This partnership thing...he's less sure about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have Half a Brain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts), [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Have Half a Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267533) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



Length: 8:40  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20you%20have%20half%20a%20brain.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for forzandopod. Merry Christmas!!


End file.
